


Call out my Name

by kyluxisperfect



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxisperfect/pseuds/kyluxisperfect
Summary: Steve Rogers is a cop working at the NYPD. James "Bucky" Barnes is a drug dealer who has witnessed the murder of a politician. The police sends Steve to find that man and learn everything he can about the assassination.





	1. Officer Rogers at your service

**Author's Note:**

> I've spoiled the whole story in the tags (pls don't read them if you haven't yet, so you won't be spoiled) so i guess everyone knows what's gonna happen. :( But there's a surprise at the end of the story ;) enjoy

"Captain T'Chaka. You asked to see me"

 

The man closed the office's door behind him. He sat on the opposite side of his Captain.

 

"Officer Rogers" said the Captain, looking worried. "I would like to announce something to you. Something...of _great_ importance" he continued saying.

 

Steve's brows tightened. He looked worried too.

 

"What is it?" He came closer to his superior. 

 

The Captain exhaled. He closed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out. 

 

"I have to return to Wakanda. My people are waiting for me. I know the journey will be long and full of dangers, but I'm afraid I _really_ have to go"

 

Steve seemed to understand. His face muscles loosened.

 

"You're saying that..." 

 

" _You_ must take my place. **You** _must_ become Captain of the NYPD"

 

Steve was now stumped. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his mind being in another world. _Captain? Captain of the NYPD? Oh, no, I...I can't. I'm too irresponsible to lead the police...I'm not the right person..._

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

"Captain, I am not the right person to take that kind of responsibility. I am _not._ America deserves someone better than me to lead one of its most powerful sources..."

 

"Maybe that's how we should call you. **Captain America**. It suits you, Rogers" Steve was cut by T'Chaka. 

 

"Captain, I'm being flattered by the fact that you want me to lead our forces, but, it's just that..." Steve freezed. He couldn't say the thing he wanted to say, _especially_ to his superior. But he did. "...I am engaged to a woman that loves me and I love her. I can't imagine her life without me by her side...And we're not even married. I don't want to even think of what could happen to her if something happens to me...You most of all know the dangers of being Captain of the police" 

 

T'Chaka knew Rogers was right. He  _did_ know how dangerous it was. But he trusted no one else to take the job. And since he had to leave  _immediately_ for his home city, there was no other choice. He  _had_ to convince Rogers. 

 

A breath escaped his mouth. 

 

" _Fine_ " he said "If you won't take the job, at least accomplish a task I'll give you" 

 

Steve relaxed a bit.

 

"What is the case?" he asked in interest.

 

"You remember the case with that drug dealer and the politician we had about two days ago, right?" 

 

He nodded positively. 

 

"Well, I assigned that case to Lieutenant Strange, but he traveled to Nepal, so he gave up the case to someone else. But he didn't say _who_. And now i assign it to _you_ "

 

He blinked a few times before he answered.

 

"O...Ok. Let me see the file" 

 

T'Chaka passed over the file with everything the police had found until then. Steve opened it. He quickly read the most important notes, info and photos, then he closed the file and placed it on the table. 

 

"What do you want me to do, Captain?" he asked. 

 

"What did you see in that file, Rogers?" 

 

Steve flinched his eyes in the sound of his name for the first time.

 

"Information about the case. Notes from the rime scene. Photos. The witness" he said.

 

"Ah, _the witness_. I want you to meet him" T'Chaka was now filled with determination. 

 

"Where?!" asked Steve, showing his worry. 

 

"Why so worried, Officer?"

 

He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't come up with an answer. In the end, he gave up trying. T'Chaka opened a drawer from his desk. He took a photo out of it and placed it on the table. Steve grabbed it and took a closer look. 

 

"This is the witness, as you can see. We've been informed that the place he enters in this photo is the place he works in. I want you to go and meet him up. The address is..."

 

Steve's eyes were stuck on the man in the photo, so was his mind. He didn't hear the address. His was thinking of the man. It was late at night, he was facing the road, while entering the club he was working in, head turned to the camera, as if he knew he was being photographed. His right hand covered half his face, his hair stuck to his cheeks because of the hood he was wearing. _Oh, God, that feeling was **so good**_... "Rogers!"

 

He shook his head. He blinked more times than he realized. He returned to the real world. His gaze came across the Captain's. 

 

"Are you alright, Officer?" asked T'Chaka. 

 

Steve felt a strong headache growing in his head. His lips were _trembling_.

 

"Y...Yes, sir. I...I will accomplish my mission, that I assure you of" he answered weakly "But if you excuse me, I don't feel very well"

 

T'Chaka grinned and lowered his head.

 

"Yes, _of course_. Go get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow. Make sure your batteries are full 'till the time of your mission, Rogers" By the time the Captain finished, Steve was already on his feet and leaving the office, unable to understand what he had just experienced, what he had just felt, what was waiting for him the day after. 


	2. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks with Lieutenant Strange about the case he was assigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but useful to the story :) 
> 
> Add me on Tumblr (username same as on AO3) so we can chit chat ;)

"Rogers"

" _Good morning, Steve_ "

"Good morning, Lieutenant Strange" Steve looked around him to make sure he wouldn't hit anyone on his way to the cafe. "How's Nepal? Are you having fun?" he smirked.

" _Better than it should be. I just hope i come home safe, or return at all, though I highly boubt it_ " Strange yelled over the noise of the Nepal streets.

"I can't hear you very well, Lieutenant" said Steve, a bit annoyed.

Strange exhaled deepely. " _I know. It's very hard to have a conversation in these streets, especially on the phone. I'm sorry about that_ "

"Well, what is it you wanna tell me?" Steve asked.

" _I got an update on the case with the drug dealer. I've been informed that he won't talk to any cop that dries to reach him. And he's **very** good at runnin' away..._ "

A sudden dissapointment hit Steve. _How can I get information from him, if he won't speak to cops?_

"And?"

" _...and he will only accept to speak if you say a code word_ "

Steve was now confused as ever.

"Code word? What are we, children?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

" _What can I say...Criminals have their own ways of making our lives more difficult_ " said the Lieutenant.

" **What do you mean? You don't know the code word?!** " Rage filled Steve, without him knowing why he was angry.

Strange remained silent for a couple of seconds.

" _I know it_ " said Strange.

He calmed down. He was relieved.

"What is it then?!"

Strange hesitated to speak. He was affraid that Officer Rogers wouldn't believe him, or he wouln't continue the mission.

" _It's_..." he couldn't say it "... ** _nerd_**..."

Steve stopped walking down the street. Memories passed quickly past his mind. He saw _**him**_. _**Bucky**_. Oh, _that boy_. He could almost see them two before his very eyes, playing, fighting, hugging, promising they would never part...But then _Bucky_... _ **left**_...

He returned to the real world, he remembered the mission, Strange, **the man in the photo**.

" _Hey, are you Ok? Why are you not speaking_?"

Steve shook his head.

"Eh, yeah, sorry, I kinda...got lost" his eyebrows tightened. "So, nerd, huh?" he was a bit angry. " _Are you tooling with me, Strange?_ "

" _No! That's the code word!_ " he answered, worried that Steve didn't actually believe him.

He growled. But then he gave up and accepted the bullshit the Lieutenant had just told him.

 ** _Language_**!

"Eh, fine. Is that all?"

" _I think so_ "

"Goodbye, Lieutenant"

" _Goodbye, Rogers_ "

Steve closed his phone. He uppered his head. He looked around once again. **Oh, no**. His gaze stood still for a couple of seconds at th corner of the pavement on the opposite side of the road. There _he_ was. **The man from the photo**. Steve was shoked. Before he could realize what was happening, the man was already _gone_.


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Billie Eilish while reading, all songs will do :)

_**Nerd**_.  
  
Black. Nothing else. Just...  
  
... **black**.  
  
Children's voices we're echoing all around him. Voices he knew. A specific one sent chills down his spine. He could hear it from behind him.  
  
"Hey, Steve, do you want to steal some candy from Tony's dad?" said a laughing child.  
  
Steve turned around. He saw... _himself_. And...another child. It was...  
  
_**Bucky**_.  
  
"Bucky, no! It's not right! Tony is our friend, and we _shouldn't_ do this to his dad!"  
  
Steve couldn't believe what he saw. It was exactly as he remembered it. He felt a very strong feeling growing inside him. He... _remembered_.   
  
"But he has all the candies! He only gives them to his rich friends! It's not fair!" Bucky complained.  
  
"And it's not fair to take them from him! The candy are his! We will find our own! We don't have to steal from others!" Steve knew he _was_ right, but he didn't realize what he had just done.  
  
"You're such a _nerd_!" Bucky shouted at him.  
  
"I am _not_! It's _not_ right!" Steve replied.  
  
"You _are_! I _want_ the candy!"  
  
The grown-up Steve was now full of sorrow. He couldn't have imagined of what he had done.  
  
"Go find your own candy! You don't have to steal from our friends!"  
  
Bucky was full of **rage**.  
  
" **Fine**!" he shouted.  
  
He turned around and kicked the pile of grass in front of him. He started walking quickly towards the woods. Young-Steve disagreed with his best friend, but he couldn't be _mad_ at him.  
  
"Good luck, Bucks" he whispered.  
  
Steve's eyes we're filled with tears, a lot of which we're falling down his cheeks. He felt how much he loved that boy. They were best friends since birth.  
  
Bright lights we're suddenly surrounding everything. Steve was now blind. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't _remember_...  
  
...but _one_ thing.  
  
**They we're only six when Bucky died**.

-

Steve opened his eyes. He was in _shock_. He quickly got up, sweat running all over his body. He looked around him. The apartment was the same as always. But there was something different in him. He _remembered_. He _remembered Bucky_. **His best friend**. 

_Oh, Bucks._  
  
It was just a dream. _No, no, it was a nightmare. It can't be. It can't be him!_  
  
_Oh, James_.  
  
He pressed his teeth so hard, he thought he could have easily broken them. He suddenly felt he couldn't move. He dig his nails deep down his palms without his concern. He couldn't control his body. He didn't know what hurt the most. Was it the pains in his hands, or maybe the fact that in his dream, he felt that Bucky was **_still alive_**?


	4. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler) The second part of the series will contain the scene with Tony amd Steven that follows after they hang up ;) 
> 
> I promise the smut begins in the next chapter :)

Steve was on his way to the bar, when his phone rang. He picked it up.   
  
"Rogers" he said.   
  
" _Hello, old friend_ " the voice sounded like it belonged to someone of great importance.   
  
Steve couldn't understand who it was on the other side of the phone.   
  
"Who is this?" he asked.   
  
" _It's Richie_ " the voice answered.   
  
Now he knew who it was.   
  
"Oh my God! **Tony**!" He stopped walking and stepped closer to the buildings next to him. "It's been more than a decade!"  
  
" _Yeah, I know. I remember the last time we saw each other_ " said Tony.   
  
Steve grinned.   
  
"Yeah, me too. We said goodbye at the front gate of the university" He was a bit confused "Where are you? Why are you calling me?"   
  
Tony breathed heavily.   
  
" _I'm currently in Nepal for some business. I've been informed that Steven's here too_ " It was clear that his smile had gotten bigger than they both could have imagined. It was a bit awkward. But they both knew the meaning behind this sentence.   
  
Steve understood what Tony wanted.   
  
"They won't tell you, right? And I imagine that you can't learn it otherwise, because it's police privacy..." he asked, though he didn't wait for an answer.   
  
  
" _Yep, that's why I called you. He's your associate and bud. Please, Rogers, do me this favour and I promise you I'll do whatever you want_ " he begged.   
  
Steve's mind went back to Bucky. So did Tony's.   
  
" _I'll get my people search for Bucky again. As many times as it possible. Just tell me where Steven is!_ "   
  
Steve was disappointed on Tony.   
  
"What do you mean? Bucky is your friend! You won't search for him after a trade!!" He was angry.   
  
" _Wait, what do you mean "is"? Isn't he dead?!_ "   
  
Steve didn't know what to answer. He wanted to tell him to shut up, but he had manners. He was one of the richest people on earth, after all. And his _friend_. 

"Ugh...Uh...Th...that...that's not the important thing" he replied.

He didn't want to remember that Bucky was dead. Or worse. He didn't want to feel that he was alive amd he would never see him again. 

They were both confused. They were both silent for quite some time.   
  
" _Will you tell me after all?_ " asked Tony.   
  
Steve sighed.   
  
"Fine. Fine! I'll send you the location he sent me" he said.   
  
" _Thanks, bud. I owe you_ " Tony thanked.   
  
"You shall pay your debt with not...hurting him. I want him tight and strong on his first day back to work. Don't tire him too much!" Steve answered.   
  
" _Ah, bud you always know what's on my mind!_ "  
  
They both laughed. Steve forgot about Bucky for a second, only to remember him a again. He ignored that kind of thoughtsthoughts .They wouldn't help him at the moment.   
  
"I'm looking forward to see you, Mr. Stark" said Steve.   
  
" _Me too, Officer Rogers_ "   
  
Steve sighed once again.   
  
"Well, I'll let you have your...adventure. Call me when you're all done and fresh. I wanna talk to Steven as well"  
  
" _Sure thing, bud. Goodnight_ "  
  
"Goodnight, Richie"  
  
They hung up. Steve opened his mail box and sent Tony Steven's location. He received a heart emoji in reply. He grinned.   
  
He continued walking on his way to the bar.   
  
                                     -  
  
Steve opened the glass door and entered the bar. The lighting was very low, and that's how it should be. The lower, the better for Steve. He didn't want to get any recognition, especially since he'd been shown on the tv countless times.   
  
He sat on the bar. His fingers hit the surface of it a couple of times each. He was waiting to find the man in the photo somewhere between the crowd. His head was turned towards the crowd, his gaze running all over the place to find that man.   
  
"What can I get you, mate?" asked the barman.   
  
Steve turned around quickly and looked at him.   
  
_Oh, God. It's him! The drug deale_ r!   
  
He remained calm.   
  
"Is there anything light? I don't wanna get outta here not able to walk" he answered.   
  
"Ya know, there is something I have suitable for you. You seem the kind of guy who likes _hot stuff_ " said the barman, grinning a bit.   
  
Steve understood what he meant. He just ignored the comment.

" _Done_. I leave it up to you" 

While the barman was making the drink, Steve was taking a look at him. He seemed very fit for a drug dealer. His hair more beautiful than the photo. Without the hood, he was even more handsome. Not that Steve cared, but he always noticed that kind of things. The first thing he noticed on him which he was not able to see through the photo was his metallic arm. He was definitely going to ask about it.   
  
"So, uh, I haven't seen you anywhere around. Are you knew in the area?" asked the barman.   
  
"Ugh, no, I just don't usually go to bars or drink at all" he replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, that explains why you know _nothing_ of drinks" he grinned.   
  
Steve smiled.

 _Can I trust a drug dealer to make me a drink?_  

"I guess...You most definitely know" he said awkwardly. They smiled at each other. Steve felt like they had been friends, like he had known him for years.

He definitely wanted to know about that hand. "So...uh...How'd this happed?" he pointed at his hand.   
  
The barman seemed very hesitant. He continued making the drink.   
  
"I...if you don't wanna talk about it, it's ok" he tried to relieve him. The last thing he wanted was the barman not to trust him. So he tried to avoid awkward questions.   
  
"No, it's not that I don't _want_ to, it's that I _can't_. It brings back... **bad memories** "   
  
"I get it. It's fine"   
  
_I have to know all about it._

Steve looked at him with compassion. His voice was just so...

_Ugh...Aaaah..._

A moan banged loud inside his head.

_Wake up!!!_

He nodded the barman to come closer. He left the drink in front of Steve.   
  
"Ya know, I'm here to learn about some... ** _nerd_** "  
  
The man seemed to understand immediately. He tried to hide it, and he did a very nice try. He turned his head around and shouted at another man.   
  
"Hey, _Peter_ , can you take the bar? I have business to do"  
  
The other man, called _Peter_ , turned his head around and looked at them both. Then he rolled his eyes and said "Ugh, _another one_ ". That made Steve wonder if the other officers who had come to ask about information had known the code word Steven had given to him. _And if they did, why didn't they tell me?_  
  
It was long before he understood what Peter really meant.   
  
The barman untied his working clothes and placed them on the table in front of him.   
  
" _Come_ " he told Steve.   
  
Steve followed him inside the crowd. They went closer to the DJ. The barman whispered something in his ear. Then the music went from relaxing to waltz.   
  
The barman came closer to Steve and curled his hands around his neck. Steve held him from the sides of his back. They started dancing.   
  
Steve couldn't understand the meaning of all this. They were dancing for quite a time, when the barman came closer to his face and whispered in his ear.   
  
"If you wanna know about that politician, you'll have to do exactly as I say" he said, grinning.   
  
Steve's imagination was wild at the moment. He imagined the man he was dancing with begging for...

... ** _more...please, more...aaaah...ugh..._**

He was confused, but he didn't refuse. Instead, he just nodded.   
  
They stopped dancing.

 


	5. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, coz i don't wanna spoil it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the playlist I've made for you while reading this chapter (you may have to listen to it later in the story as well) so you get the right feeling. (they don't have to be in the same order i wrote them)
> 
> The playlist:  
> Billie Eilish - hostage  
> Dean Lewis - Waves (Acoustic Version)  
> Amber Run - I Found  
> Chord Overstreet - Hold On  
> SYML - Where's My Love (Acoustic Version)  
> Dean Lewis - Lose My Mind (Acoustic Version)  
> Jesse Ruben - This Is Why I Need You  
> Lewis Capaldi - Bruises  
> Jaymes Young - Infinity  
> Jaymes Young - Feel Something  
> Jaymes Young - Habits of my Heart  
> Jaymes Young - I'll be Good

The man grabbed Steve's arm. He led him to a place behind the DJ, with nothing but a wall separating them from the main room. 

He pushed Steve again the wall, his hands on the sides of Steve's _butt_. Their faces came **closer**.

Steve was _confused_. _Afraid_. _Worried_. His mind was stuck. Though his experience with perverts, he didn't know what this man would _do_ to him...

The barman licked his lips. They became red as fire. Steve relaxed a bit, but made sure not to show it. He didn't want to seem _weak_. Cold sweat was running down his chest. 

They were both breathing _heavily_. 

 **Their gazes met**. 

_Those eyes...Those beautiful blue eyes... **Just like Bucky's**..._

_Those eyes...They're so beautiful...They remind me of **Steve's**..._

They both knew they had a job to do. But they just...they had a moment. No one understood what they were doing. 

_I'm engaged..._

_I'm a drug dealer..._

_He couldn't..._

_We could never..._

_No..._

Their lips pressed against each other. They stood still for a few seconds, eyes closed, kissing each other. They were both trembling.

Steve's hands went slowly from his sides to the barman's shoulders. For a second, they both thought he would give in and they would kiss for infinity. But he just pushed the man slightly. The kiss broke. They both bit their lips. The passion between them was only growing bigger moment by moment. Steve cleared his throat.

"If it weren't for the information I want, you would already have been arrested" he whispered.

"Why? Are you a policeman?" he asked, sure he would answer negatively. 

 _Idiot!_ he told himself.

"Uh, no...but i would call the police" he responded.

"I guessed so" He seemed disappointed. 

Steve thought of the reason how he could ever possibly like a cop, especially since he was a drug dealer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed the smut (Ik, I've been waiting for it too)  
> ;))


End file.
